In current DACs the tail node capacitor can cause inter-symbol interference (ISI) or dynamic error as it is switched between nodes with unequal voltages. This is because the tail node capacitance has to be supplied with the difference in charge whenever the two nodes switch between unequal voltages and this charge is generally drawn from the output. These unequal voltages can originate from an offset voltage or can be signal dependent. These modulate with the switching pattern of the DAC elements and cause harmonic distortion or noise degradation. The conventional method for reducing the error caused is to reduce the tail node capacitance of the DAC element and/or reduce the unequal voltages in the nodes.